Entraînement très spécial
by shunrei
Summary: Fic à chapitres, pas de scénario, juste un casage de persos entre Seigaku et Hyotei.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une chaleur bienvenue pour un glaçon.**_

Notes : Cette fic est le premier chapitre d'une fic en 4 parties. Ne cherchez pas d'histoires elle n'est là que pour caser des personnages ensembles. Normalement il devrait y avoir un lemon malheureusement n'étant pas douée pour les faire, je ne les ai pas écrits ni pour ce chapitre ni pour le suivant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à leur auteur.

Couples : Fuji Oshitari Fuji. TezukaAtobe.

Durant les vcances d'été un entraînement spécial avait été organisé dans un complexe sportif de la région d'Osaka, pour les 8 titulaires de Hyotei et de Seigaku. Les deux entraîneurs avaient décidé que pour une meilleure entente entre les différents membres des équipes. Chaque chambre serait partagée entre deux joueurs de chaque équipe. Les chambres se composaient de cette manière :

Chambre 1 : Atobe et Tezuka.

Chambre 2 : Oshitari et Fuji.

Chambre 3 : Kabaji et Inui.

Chambre 4 : Gakuto et Kaidoh.

Chambre 5 : Kikumaru et Jiroh.

Chambre 6 : Momoshiro et Shishido.

Chambre 7 : Otori et Echizen.

Chambre 8 : Oishi et Hiyoshi.

Ce stage devait durer un mois, composé d'entrainement, de matchs inter équipes. Chaque soir, ils devaient avoir regagné leur chambre avant 21h et ne plus en bouger. Ce qui leur laissait du temps soit pour lire, discuter avec leur colocataire ou dormir.

Même si les premiers jours fûrent difficiles, à cause de l'entraînement très poussé qu'ils subissaient. Ils n'avaient même pas le temps de prêter attention à leur colocataires, sauf dans certaines chambres où des petits regards détaillaient celui avec qui il partageait cette promiscuité.

Pov Oshitari 

Cette idée de partage des chambres n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça, Fuji est plus mignon que je ne le pensais, finalement ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il pense la même chose que moi, enfin quand il les ouvre ! Mais enfin allons nous entraîner. Quelle pluie !

Fin du Pov.

A s'entraîner toute le journée sous la pluie, Fuji n'arrivait plus à se réchauffer, il alla prendre une douche brûlante se rhabilla chaudement, puis alla s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. Pendant ce temps, Oshitari le regardait faire, se disant que s'il était malade, il ne pourrait pas mettre son projet à éxecution, il attendrait le lendemain pour voir. Mais au cours de la nuit, il constata que le jeune tensaï, n'arrrêtait pas de trembler, il alla le voir, Syuusuke n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir, tellement il était frigorifié, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Oshitari était là à côté de lui :

Veux-tu que je dorme avec toi pour te redonner un peu de chaleur ?

Oui, je veux bien, merci. Mais on va être un peu sérrés.

Tant mieux, comme çà tu auras plus chaud. »

Et il pénétra dans le lit, prit le jeune glaçon dans ses bras, le sentit s'endormir aussitôt et l'imita.

Au petit matin, en se réveillant Fuji sentit un autre corps tout contre le sien, et il se souvint que son rival l'avait rejoint au cours de la nuit, et en bougeant légèrement il pût sentir une autre partie de lui se réveiller également, et cela sans que le froid n'ait rien à y voir. En remuant, il pût sentir, que Yushi était dans le même état que lui, il voulût sortir du lit, mais le jeune Hyotei le retint et l'attira à lui, Fuji surprit se laissa faire, Oshitari l'embrassa, fouillant sa bouche. A la fin de ce baiser, il lui demanda s'il souhaitait continuer, mais seul un sourire lui répondit.

Le soir même, de retour dans leur chambre, Yushi essaya de premdre son amant dans ses bras, mais Fuji recula.

«

Mais pourquoi ? Ce matin, c'était exceptionnel, je me sentais bien dans tes bras, mais même si j'aime faire l'amour, je préfère vraiment connaître mon partenaire. Alors, si c'est ce que tu penses restonsen là, mais la prochaine fois que tu mourras de froid, ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne te réchauffer. Fais comme tu veux, après tout tu as eût ce que tu voulais, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. J'ai eût ce que je voulais ? Et toi, tu n'as rien obtenu peut-être. Mais je n'ai fait que répondre, à ce que tu souhaitais Ah ! Oui, et là tu ne veux plus, et bien je vais te faire vouloir moi (Il l'attrappa à l'épaule et le colla contre le mur). Arrête qu'estce que tu fais, mais tu es fou ? C'est toi qui m'y pousse depuis tout à l'heure. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur leurs deux capitaines. Vous allez arrêter de faire tout ce bruit, vous empêchez les autres de dormir…. Ah oui, et tu te fais çà en dormant peut-être bûcho. (Et Fuji mit le doigt, juste sur un suçon, qu'il avait au creux du cou). Quoi ? (Et il fusilla Atobe du regard). Faites la paix, ou alors faites ce que vous voulez, mais en silence. (Et ils ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés). Les deux autres les regardèrent partir un peu calmés. Ohsitari relança la discussion. D'accord, parlons, mais ensuite, nous finirons dans le même lit mais pas pour dormir, ok ? Ok. Cinq questions chacun et pas de joker ? Vas-y. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'estu sorti qu'avec des garçons ou les deux. Seulement des garçons et toi ? Les deux, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était terrible. C'était des tennismen ? Pas tous, mais le dernier oui, lui réponditil avec un petit sourire pervers. Pourqoi étaitce si déçevant ?. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, c'est pour cela que je préfère apprendre à connaître mes futurs amants. Qui était ton dernier amant ? C'était Atobe, mais c'était pûrement sexuel. Et c'est là qu' il se défend le mieux. Pourquoi défends-tu autant ton frère ? C'est mon petit frère, et je suis très protecteur avec ce qui m'appartient. Et toi, tu ne protèges personne. Pour l'instant je n'ai rencontré personne qui mérite que je le protège. Qu'attendstu d'une relation amoureuse ? Je ne sais pas trop, qu'il ou elle me rende heureux, de toutes les manières possibles et que je lui rende la même chose. Si Atobe voulait à nouveau coucher avec toi accepteraistu ? Non, aucune envie, je le connais trop bien, maintenant, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Quelle est ta position préférée. Je ne sais pas…. Laisse moi t'apprendre. . » Â la suite de leurs première nuit mouvementée, Yushi et Syuusuke continuèrent de se découvrir de mieux en mieux aussi bien charnellement que moralement. Le dernier jour arriva, mais aucun des ne voulaient laisser leur relation où elle en était, et ils se promirent de se revoir très bientôt, pour parfaire leur apprentissage commun. OWARI Notes : Normalement il devait y avoir un lemon, mais n'étant pas doué pour les écrire j'ai demandé à une amie de me le faire mais manque d'inspiration, donc pour le moement elle restera ainsi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Un défi malencontreux. Ou comment faire rapidement une partie de jambes en l'air o:p /o:p 

Pov Atobe

Quand j'avais été au courant de l'entraînement que nous allions faire je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire, et plus encore quand j'avais lu la composition des chambres. Depuis le temps que je voulais Tezuka, j'allais allais enfin l'avoir, même si ça risquait d'être difficile, je ferais tout pour.

Fin Pov.

Pov Tezuka.

Depuis qu je savais avec qui j'allais partager ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre le pire. N'ayant pu manquer les regards licencieux d'Atobe pour moi, je savais qu'il me faudrait défendre cher ma pureté. Même si finalement je n'étais pas si contre que ça.

Fin Pov. o:p /o:p 

Aussitôt arrivé à l'hôtel, Atobe et Tezuka se rendirent dans leur chambre pour déposer leurs affaires,pour se rafraîchir, Le capitaine de Seigaku les déposa et prit le nécessaire à prendre pour se délasser (c'est pas très clair comme phrase oO), mais son compagnon de chambre l'arrêta :

- Quel lit prends-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Tout ce que je veux c'est prendre une douche et manger, nous en parlerons ensuite.

- Nous pouvons en discuter tout de suite et prendre notre douche ensemble nous gagnerons du temps, non ?

- Atobe, ne commences pas veux tu ? Nous en parlerons après. (Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se laissa tomber au sol, et se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant ce que son homologue allait encore inventer pour la suite. Il se releva, alla prendre sa douche, espérant s'y noyer.).

Ils repartirent manger, et aussitôt revenu dans la chambre, Tezuka mit son sac sur un lit, mais Atobe lui dit en souriant :

- Je voulais celui-là (Kunimitsu retira son sac et allait partir vers l'autre lit quand une main l'en empêcha). Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça quand même.

- Laisse moi, Atobe, la seule chose que je voudrais c'est dormir, alors je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu veux jouer mais tu t'amuseras demain, ok.

- Je ne sais pas, (en voyant l'air épuisé et presque suppliant du brun, il faillit le laisser, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêcha (voui son instinct de pervers), lui disant que ce serait aujourd'hui ou jamais). Hum, je voulais te lancer un défi, mais je crois qu'on va aller droit au fond des choses. Ne t'inquiète pas ce sera rapide et ça ne fera presque pas mal. Dit-il avec un regard pervers.

- Non arrête tu ne peux pas faire... (Une bouche gourmande le coupa dans sa réplique et après qu'il ne pût plus rien faire ni dire, il se laissa faire se promettant de faire payer à Atobe, ce qu'il venait de réaliser).

Dès son réveil le lendemain matin, il regarda Atobe profondément endormi (?) en souriant, il se pencha vers lui et lui mordilla l'oreille, son vis-à-vis sursauta et le bûcho(u) de Seigaku dit :

- Maintenant tu vas payer pour hier soir. "

Quelques jours plus tard ils furent interrompus en pleine action, par des cris, venant de la chambre voisine.

- C'est bizarre, Oshitari ne s'énerve que très rarement, je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer.

- Fuji, non plus ne s'énerve pas sauf sur un court de tennis, à la limite.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre, ils furent étonnés par le spectacle qu'ils voyaient Yu(u)shi tenant Syusuke (Shuusuke) contre le mur. Mais vu la lueur dans leurs yeux, ils n'étaient pas seulement en colère, on aurait dit que du feu couvait sous la cendre (c'est pas très compréhensible comme expression oO). Tezuka leur enjoignit de se taire, et Fuji lui montra un superbe suçon qu'il avait dans le creux du cou. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

- Bon sang Keigo, tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?

- Hum, nan ton cou est si bon, et puis de cette manière, tout le monde sait que tu es à moi.

Tezuka le regarda bizarrement...

-Je suis à toi ? Dans ce cas tu es aussi à moi, non ? Et il plongea la tête dans le cou du Hyotei et commença à lui lécher le cou. Atobe gémissait levant les yeux sur le Seigaku et l'attira vers lui."

Durant le reste de l'entraînement tout passa très calmement entre eux deux (sauf quelques coups de colère de Tezuka dus à la perversité de Keigo, tout se réglant très vite).Arrivés au moment du départ, ils se promirent de se revoir, même si ils n'étaient pas amoureux, ce qui les avait rapprochés leur avait beaucoup plu, et ils mouraient d'envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Owari


	3. Chapter 3

Une marmotte et le chaton

Disclaimer : les persos de prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas.

Jiro se sentait épuisé (chose habituelle chez lui qui était une vraie marmotte), il fût étonné de voir son compagnon de chambre, déjà endormit, enroulé dans sa couette tel un petit chaton. Il dépécha de se préparer pour se coucher et alla s'allonger. Au cours de la nuit il eût soif, se rendit à la salle de bains pour boire, il était encore au ¾ endormi et ne se rendit ps compte qu'il se trompait de lit, et se rendormit blotti tout contre Eiji.

Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent, ils fûrent bien surpris de se retrouver dans le même lit.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? S'exclama Eiji.

Hum, je me souviens de m'être levé pour boire, et après je ne sais plus j'ai dû me tromper de lit en me recouchant. Gomen, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. (Lui dit-il avec des yeux tout contrits.)

Ce n'est pas trop grave, mais essaie de ne pas recommencer, je ne serais peut-être pas aussi compréhensif.

Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dormi avec un ami ?

Si, mais en général, je sais en me couchant que je le retrouverai à mes côtés en me réveillant.

Hum, dans ce cas. Essaie de te dire, qu'il y a des risques que je revienne dans ton lit, mais en tout bien tout honneur, ne t'inquiète pas.

On en reparlera, il faut se préparer maintenant."

Il se leva en voyant Jirô replongeait dans le sommeil, il le secoua, le roux entrouvrit les yeux, Eiji le tira hors du lit en lui disant que s'il rendormait, il ne serait jamais prêt à l'heure, et il l'envoya sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, il finit de ranger son coin de chambre, mais au bout de 20 minutes ne le voyant pas revenir, il alla dans la salle de bains, et le retrouva endormit sous la douche, il éclata de rire, éteignit l'eau, essaya de le réveiller, mais n'y parvenant, il le sortit de la douche, le sécha et se demanda comment il allait le transporter jusqu'à son lit, à ce moment il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il cria d'entrer, il sortit la tête et vit son capitaine et celui d'Hyotei, et soupira de soulagement.

Ouf, heureusement que vous êtes là, cette espèce de marmotte sur patte s'est endormit sous sa douche, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Pourtant, il ya beaucoup de choses à faire sous une douche.

Atobe, s'il te plaît. Si tu veux le réveiller vas-y, sinon recouche-le. Kikumaru es-tu prêt ?

Non, il faut que je prenne ma douche.

Tu aurais dû la prendre avec lui on aurait gagner du temps.

Bûchô passer du temps avec Atobe, ne vous réussit pas.

Pourtant je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi.

Ok mais que fait-on de lui ?

Il sera incapable de s'entraîner, mais qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ?

Bah ! Rien de spécial on a dormi. Je ne suis pas comme vous moi.

Urusei Kikumaru.

Vous avez changé bûchô et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas en parler ?

Eh bien ! Garde le pour toi !

Pourquoi ca vous embêterait que toute l'équipe soit au courant.

Evidemment si j'apprends que quelqu'un d'autre le sait. Tu auras de mes nouvelles.

Il n'y aura pas besoin que je parle, ca se voit dans vos yeux quand vous vous regardez tous les deux. Vous êtes en train de vous déshabiller du regard à longueur de temps. En ce qui me concerne, ca ne me gêne pas. Après tout vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre ! (Tirage de langue très mature d'Eiji, au même moment Jiro entrouvrit les yeux, en voyant son capitaine il s'assit.)

Bûchô que se passe t-il ?

Il se passe qu'il faudrait que tu te prépare, et la prochaine fois que tu t'endormiras sous ta douche il n'y aura pas Kikumaru, pour t'en sortir. Alors fais attention et vas t'habiller.

Je me suis endormi sous la douche pas possible ? (Mais en voyant le regard courroucé de son capitaine, il se leva, rapidement et alla chercher ses affaires, tout en continuant à bailler). Au fait Kikumaru, encore merci.

Bah pas grave mais ne recommence pas.

Il faudra faire une liste de ce que je ne dois pas faire --.

Il n'y en aurait pas besoin si tu t'endormais pas n'importe où.

Pourtant, j'ai trop bien dormi cette, me demande si je ne vais pas recommencer ce soir.

Jiro !

Je rigole, je rigole. ( Et il retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.)

Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez que dormi ? (Tezuka sourit en voyant Eiji rougir).

Mais on a dormi, seulement il s'est levé cette nuit et en se recouchant il s'est trompé de lit, et s'est rendormi avec moi, marre de cette marmotte, et puis laissez-nous, moi aussi je voudrais prendre ma douche. Jirô, sors de là, je voudrais prendre ma douche. ( Jirô ne sortant pas, Eiji ouvrit la porte, il était en train de finir de s'habiller, il le prit par le bras, le fit sortir et alla se préparer).

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Vous lui avez fait quelque chose capitaine ?

Non, pour une fois je ne suis pas responsable.

Voui, enfin, il faut que je m'habille, parce que j'ignore pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie, qu'il s'énerve. Allez-y et à tout à l'heure. Au fait Bûchô, vous êtes trop mignon avec Tezuka d'essayer de cacher que vous êtes ensemble.

Jirô !

Il n'y a rien de mal à vous le dire, vu que nos équipes en parlent. Je n'avais rien vu c'est Yushi qui me l'a dit.

Comment a-t-il pu t'en parler ?

Il ne m'en a pas vraiment parler, je dormais à moitié, il parlait avec Fuji de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, je n'ai pas fait attention à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que vos noms arrivent dans la discussion, et ensuite vous les avez appeler pour qu'ils s'entraînent. Nous en parlerons plus tard, vous feriez peut-être meiux de sortir.

En effet, on devrait, je n'ai pas envie de le voir énervé, à ces moments là on dirait un chat en colère. A tout à l'heure."

Et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Le jeune dormeur finit de s'habiller et trois minutes plus tard, Eiji sortait. Il regarda son colocataire d'un air tellement courroucé, mais se retourna aussitôt pour s'habiller. Une fois vêtu, il sortit pour aller s'entraîner, sans dire un mot. Jirô lui courût après et dès qu'il l'eût rattrappé, il voulût savoir ce qu'il avait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait.

Non en effet, à part dormir tout le temps, ce qui a prolongé inutilement la visite de nos capitaines, et de me faire parler un peu trop effrontément au mien.

Il n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir spécialement.

Bien sûr, Atobe et peut-être habitué au fait que tu lui parles n'importe comment, mais pas Tezuka Bûchô.

Non, Atobe, est plutôt habitué à me voir dormir n'importe comment, n'importe où !

Certes ca te correspond totalement, mais je suis différent de toi et même si je suis de temps en temps un peu embêtant, jamais je ne me permettrais de manquer de respect à Tezuka.

Daijoubou, si Tezuka, ne t'as rien dit c'est qu'il ne t'en veut pas tant que çà, laisse faire le temps et tu verras ce qui arrivera.

Après l'entraînement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, Jirô voulait absolument leur discussion matinale.

Kikumaru, j'aimerais finir la conversation qu'on a débuté ce mation.

Mais je pensais qu'elle était finie, on a tout dit non ?

Sur le fait que je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir sous la douche, et ton impétuosité verbale vis à vis de Tezuka bûchô, mais nous n'avons pas parler du reste.

Du reste ? Comment Ca ?

Tu m'avais dit qu'on reparlerait plus tard pour savoir si je pourrais dormir avec toi. Alors parlons-en.

Jirô je t'avais également dit, que le fait que tu ais dormi dans mon lit était exceptionnel. Je ne pensais pas que ça se reproduirait, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant, à moins que tu n'espères davantage mais là (en voyant l'expression choquée du roux, il sentit qu'il s'était trompé ; il voulût tendre la main vers lui, mais Jirô recula).

Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais rien d'autre que dormir avec toi…. Je….(Et il se sauva en courant).

Eiji se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, se disant qu'à chercher des sous-entendus et des choses plus complquées qu'elles ne l'étaient, il ne pouvait que se tromper. En y réfléchissant, Jirô, n'avait pas pu préméditer tout ça, et lui avait mit les pieds dans le plat comme d'habitude. Maintenant, il allait falloir qu'il parvienne à se faire pardonner, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, parce que l'air de rien il s'y était attaché à cette petite marmotte. Eiji, parcourût tout le complexe en essayant de retrouver le jeune dormeur ne le trouvant toujours pas, en désespoir de cause il alla frapper à la porte de leurs capitaines. Tezuka, lui ouvrit, il fût surpris de lui voir un air aussi égaré.

Eh, bien Kikumaru que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai perdu une marmotte et je ne la retrouve pas, elle n'est nulle part.

Une marmotte ?

Voui, vous savez ces petits animaux qui dorment n'importe où, eh bien j'ai perdu celle qui partage ma chambre.

Tu es allé voir dans la chambre à côté, Jirô s'entend plutôt bien avec Oshitari.

J'y vais tout de suite."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il frappa à la porte de la seconde chambre, Fuji ouvrit.

Eiji qu'y a-t-il ?

C'est Jirô, il a disparu, j'ai dit une bêtise et il est parti, depuis je le cherche, mais je ne le retrouve pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas endormi dehors avec cette pluie qui s'est remise à tomber.

Oshitari souriait Jirô était venu le voir pour se confier, il était certain qu'Eiji le haïssait, mais ce n'était pas visiblement le cas, et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Fuji le regarda bizarrement :

Yushi tu sais quelque chose ?

Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire, après tout, tu l'as profondément bléssé.

Il faut que je m'excuse onegai, dites moi où il est ?

Je vais y réfléchir (au même instant des larmes se mirent à couler dans les beaux yeux bleus de l'acrobate. Fuji fusilla son amant du regard, et il alla prendre son coéquipier dans ses bras) :

Yushi, dis-lui immédiatement où il est !

Eh bien c'est simple il est dans votre chambre.

Mais c'est impossible, j'y suis allé il n'y a pas ¼ d'heure et il n'y avait personne.

Bizarre, je l'ai raccompagné, et je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme."

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre 5, en ouvrant la porte Eiji espérait réellement trouvé sa petite marmotte profondément endormie sur son lit, mais il n'y avait personne. Fuji, tendit l'oreille, la douche coulait dans la salle de bain, ils s'y rendirent aussitôt et trouvèrent le jeune dormeur endormit dessous (bis repetita placent). Yushi le sortit aussitôt, le sécha, Eiji alla chercher un pyjama et une couverture supplémentaire pour le réchauffer, ensuite ils le recouchèrent. Oshitari regarda Kikumaru.

Je te le confie mais ne te fie pas aux apparences avec lui ce serait idiot."

Eiji se retrouva seul face au roux endormit et frissonnant, il réfléchit un instant, puis s'allongea aux côtés de sa marmotte. Il le sentit se blottir plus près de lui recherchant sa chaleur.

Le lendemain matin, Jiroh eut la surprise de se réveiller blottit tout contre le jeune acrobate, ne voulant pas se séparer de «sa bouillotte humaine », se disant qu'il avait dû se calmer par rapport à la veille. Ne voulant pas bouder son plaisir à être tout contre, il referma les yeux et se rendormit aussitôt.

Un peu plus tard, les deux tennismen se réveillèrent, l'un encore épuisé et un peu réchauffé, et l'autre en pleine forme. Jiro tout en se frottant les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, demanda à son compagnon de chmbre."

Cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui me suis trompé de lit, ne ?

Non, en effet, par contre, tu t'es encore endormi sous la douche. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, j'étais certain de te trouver endormi, mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit ailleurs que sous la douche de notre chambre. Pourtant Oshitari, m'a dit qu'il t'avait laissé après que tu sois tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Pourquoi est-ce- que l'on t'a retrouvé sous la douche !

Je me suis réveillé, et j'avais tellement droid que je me suis dit qu'une bonne douche chaude me réchaufferait sûrment. Mais la chaleur faisant son effet, j'ai du m'endormir. Gomen Kikumaru. (Le petit rongeur regardait son ami les yeux pleins de larmes).

Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ne sois pas resté trop longtemps dessous, maintenant endors-toi. J'expliquerai la situation à Atobe et Tezuka bûchô.

Mais je peux me lever, et aller jouer, je suis en pleine forme. (Dit-il tout en essayant de se lever, on aurait dit que ses jambes avaient été coupées, il fit une moue). Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi en forme que je le pensais, je vais me reposer. A plus tard.

Oyasumi, Jiro."

Eiji partit tranquillement à son entraînement, plus tar dans la soirée, il rentra dans sa chambre, mort de fatigue, espérant que sa marmotte allait mieux. En entrant il eût la surprise de trouver Oshitari tenant Jiro dans ses bras, en train de le consoler. Aussitôt inqiet, il interrogea " :

Que se passe t-il ?

Oh pas grand chose, Jiro s'inquiétait parce que tu ne rentrais pas.

Nani ?

Eh, oui vous êtes exactement pareils tous les deux, dès que l'autre sort de vos champs de vision vous êtes mortellement inquiet. Ah ! Ces jeunes amoureux alors (aussitôt il eût deux tomates bien mûres, en face de lui, il sourit), eh ! Bien, bonne nuit, tous les deux et ne faites pas de bêtises, et au cas où, n'oubliez pas çà (tout en leur tendant plusieurs préservatifs), oyasumi."

Aussitôt le porte fermée, il éclata de rire et regagna sa chambre, laissant le chaos dans celle qu'il venait de quitter. Les deux jeunes roux, ne savaient plus quoi dire. Eiji, ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'installer, s'approcha de Jiro, et leva doucement son visage.

Ne sois pas gêné parce que tu viens d'entendre, il est vrai que je t'aime. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour maintenant, si tu ne le veux pas. A condition que tu m'aimes et que tu veuilles de moi. ( Il sentit sa petite marmotte, se blottir tout contre lui).

Je veux , je veux oui je veux tout, toi, ton amour, et tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Eiji eût un tendre sourire, et baissa un peu la tête pour pouvoir enfin embrasser sa petite boule de poil. A la fin de leur étreinte, tenant son amour dans ses bras, et le regardant dormir, il se dit que finalement le stage d'entraînement aurait vraiment servi à les rapprocher, bien au-delà de la manière dont leut entraineurs pensaient. Dans tous les cas, maintenant qu'il tenait sa marmotte, plus jamais il ne le laisserait filer. Et Eiji châton s'endormit en se roulant en boule à côté de sa marmotte.

Notes : Après cette j'ai déjà écrit une suite malheureusement il y a quelques paragraphes qui ne me conviennent pas, mais dès qu'elle sera réecrite correctement je vous la mettrai et ce sera sans doute le dernier chapitre, parce que les trois couples qui restent pour moi sont impossibles à rédiger.

Merci de votre lecture et de vos reviews.


End file.
